canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Qualifikation Armin
1 ist nachts, im Schatten stehen verteilt Raijus, man sieht die gelben Augen durchschimmern Du sagst viele wollen dich ficken, doch keiner macht es, dein Album ist wie der schwarze Peter, nur einer hat es. bei dir geht die Post ab, so wie bei der DHL, und nach dieser Runde disst du mich leider nicht so schnell. Ich habe alle Trümpfe in der Hand, wie Breezie auf dem Archie-Cover, während du alles auf eine Karte setz- platzt rein Song: ICH BIN FOR REAL NE NUTTE, DIGGA, IS KEIN DISS MEHR YÜA! :3 Armin Und Songs Runden fühlen sich beim Lesen länger an als alle Staffeln How I met your Mother. Deine Drogen sind nicht das einzige, was dich alt aussehen lässt, dein Sound klingt so whack dass man denkt dass du beim Einrappen Dude noch einen bläst. Du willst deine Musik an den Mann bringen, obwohl kein Mann dich battlen will? Und rappst dann drüber wie pissed du bist, weil kein Mann an dich ranwill. Leider hauen deine Punchlines nicht wirklich auf die Kacke, und deine Fans sind so alt, wenn du ne Runde verlierst kriegen sie ne Herzattacke. Weil du so sehr auf Kippen stehst, stehst du schon an der Kippe, und du hast stets einen rauchenden Hanf-Joint an der Unterlippe. Liebe geht durch den Magen aber auch wenn du aus Westopolis kommst findet bei dir der Sex im Darmstadt, Und während du die Texte spittest macht Dude weiter Meth in seiner ‘Hobbywerkstatt’. Hook auf der Mauer der IF, oh mein gott das hat man von Armin noch nie gesehen Der Genie aus der Bong, 3 Wünsche, und es regnet Lines für Song, doch keine davon ist zum Schnupfen, denn es gibt noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, ha. Und das Huhn ist ein Song ohne Flow, also f*ck ich die Hoe. (Haha!) Zerfressen ist das ich, yeah. 2 auf der Mauer Du dachtest du hast mit dem Stoff das Zeug dazu ein Rapper zu werden, aber deine schlechten Skills kommen nicht von den Drogen, das sollte dir mal klar werden, denn auch wenn du so aussiehst bist du nicht das Gelbe vom Ei, aber weil du so abgehoben bist, rappst du weiter deinen billigen Scheiß, und selbst ohne Joint musst du beim Rappen anscheinend deinen Dampf ablassen, und rastest so krass ernst über deine Gegner aus, es ist wirklich kaum zu fassen. Dein letzter Atemzug soll nach dem Battle nicht mehr deine Kippe sein, denn nur weil ich im Battle gegen dich nicht antrat, heißt das nicht ich hab kein fvcking Dasein. Ich hab die Nase voll von dir auch wenn du keine Droge bist, und nachdem Battle bist du die jenige die hier meine scheiße frisst, Das CTC ist ja meistens echt witzig, als hätts nen Clown gefrühstückt, aber wenn du es siehst glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sich CS vor the B bückt- stoppt, Armin bricht das Rappen ab. … Meinst du das Ernst? NIMMST du das Ernst? Alter … Kein Kommentar. … langsam weiter Ich zieh dem ganzen einen Schlusstrich, den Strich auf dem man dich findet, damit du deinen Fans keinen Bären mehr aufbindest. Ich stelle dich mit dieser Runde in den Schatten wie ne Sonnenfinsternis denn für uns beide ist diese eine Sache ein Ärgernis. Hook Stormtop Der Genie aus der Bong, 3 Wünsche, und es regnet Lines für Song, doch keine davon ist zum Schnupfen, denn es gibt noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen … und das Huhn ist ein Song ohne Flow, also f*ck auf die Hoe. (Haha!) Zerfressen ist das ich, yeah. 3 steht gelassen auf dem Mt. Stormtop, es ist Sonnenaufgang Ich will Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen, was? Nein, nicht das Gras, du musst schon aufpassen. Es tut mir herzlich Leid wenn du jetzt in den letzen Zügen liegst, doch ich wünsch dir trotzdem, dass du den allerletzten Zug genießt. Und schreib dir hinter die Ohren, dass du es dort nicht faustdick hast, du hast es du faustdick hinter den Ohren wie es das Linke von Dexxtro hat. Wenn dir meine Runde jetzt immernoch verflucht nicht passt, dann muss es wohl dran liegen dass du ohne scheiß jeden deiner Gegner von Natur aus hasst Es interessiert keine Sau wie einen muslimischen Metzger, aber wenn du mich noch dissen willst dann mach doch: sehr gern. Aber nach dieser Runde kann ich mit gutem Gewissen heimkehren. grinst, dreht sich um und klettert zurück nach DK, Kamera fährt über DK, das Bild blendet langsam aus Kategorie:CCB 2016 Qualifikation